


The rule keeper and the rule breaker

by little_dumpling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars (Star Wars), Clone Wars makes me so sad, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Lost Friendships, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentors, My hate mail to Dave Filoni, POV Ahsoka Tano, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Referenced Manipulation, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Time away makes Ahsoka notice the flaws and cracks in her mentors. She is hurt by Anakin’s silence and confused by Master Obi-Wan's openness. But there’s something else; something wrong. Something bad is about to happen, she can feel it.She didn’t greet Master Obi-Wan when she saw him. He had stayed in contact with her, heknewhow she was doing.Anakin, on the other hand, hadn’t tried to contact her at all since she’d left the order.And that stillhurt. Like a blistering, aching wound.Spoilers for Clone Wars S7E09 “Old Friends Not Forgotten”.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	The rule keeper and the rule breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, [here](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/635916958807801856/ficlet-ahsoka-pov-swcw-s7-the-rule-keeper-and).

* * *

She saw them as she exited Bo-Katan’s ship. There was a wide smile on Anakin’s face and serene, calm expression on Master Obi-Wan’s.

Anakin wanted to immediately catch-up, but Ahsoka didn’t have time for that. And besides, if he really wanted to know how she was doing, he could have comm'ed her at any time.

It was one of the reasons she didn’t greet Master Obi-Wan when she saw him. He had stayed in contact with her, he _knew_ how she was doing.

Anakin, on the other hand, hadn’t tried to contact her at all since she’d left the order.

And that still _hurt_. Like a blistering, aching wound.

When she saw Anakin again all the doubt she had felt from that time, when she was on trial, flooded back. She hadn’t had the opportunity to wash clean that wound with him.

But with Master Obi-Wan, she knew she was in good company. She knew she could trust him. And beyond his duties to the Order, she knew he would help her however he could. That was why she had convinced Bo-Katan to come and talk to them in the first place. She knew she could count on Master Obi-Wan; as long as helping her didn’t contradict his vows to the Order.

That Master Obi-Wan insisted he had to discuss the matter of helping the Mandalorians with the council first, wasn’t a surprise to her, and it shouldn’t have been to Bo-Katan either. It was why he hadn’t done more during her trial, beyond argue with the others behind closed doors.

It was why she hadn’t tried to count on him for too much. He was there for her, but the Order and his responsibilities to them always came first. Above everything and everyone. Including himself. Including the people he loved.

And with time away from the Order, away from Anakin and Obi-Wan, she began to understand her mentors' cracks better. She began to see where they were, how they informed their persons.

She began to understand who they were as people, rather than the teachers she had held on a pedestal.

And that was hard to continually be reminded of: that they weren’t perfect. She needed them to be, so badly. But they weren't, they were human.

Even still, her experiences with the Martez sisters had proven to her that she carried some of the same flaws. Sometimes she wanted to hate them for passing these flaws on to her. She was now too emotional and dependent on other people for her happiness, just like her Master Anakin. And yet, she was still too committed to her vows to help other sentients, just like Master Obi-Wan.

These two men and their flaws were two sides of the same coin. As different and as contrary as two people could be. It was amazing that they worked together so well.

The rule keeper and the rule breaker. One who was driven completely by his emotions, and the other who tried to _never_ let his emotions affect him.

She loved them both. And she hated them for the division their teachings caused inside her.

But still, Master Obi-Wan had reached out, and Anakin never had.

And sometimes that hurt the most.

If it had been Anakin who had reached out and Master Obi-Wan who had stayed silent, she would have understood. She would have said it was because Master Obi-Wan had too many responsibilities taking up his time, that he was too giving of himself to the Order and not giving enough to his friends.

But the way Anakin had stayed silent confused her, even now.

“That’s what friends are for,” Anakin had said to her as he gave her back the improved lightsabers.

 _Friends_. As if he still cared for her.

But he did! That much was obvious. He even convinced Master Obi-Wan to give her GAR forces to help on Mandalore. Although if the way Master Obi-Wan caved so quickly was anything to go by, he had wanted to help her but felt his hands were tied.

So Anakin cared still. But then why hadn’t he stayed in contact? Why hadn’t he offered support when she’d first left?

It was like something or _someone_ was holding Anakin back. Forcing him to cut off all his external ties.

And if that were the case, considering that Anakin was always so explosively charged from his emotions and relationships, there was bound to be a big explosion soon.

So maybe she should be happy Anakin was staying away.

She’d rather not get caught in that explosion.

* * *


End file.
